Monsters Aren't Always in the Closet
by Fyremoon
Summary: There's really no one that I can blame for this.... not even myself." We all know Dally's the toughest of the gang, but when he gets AIDS, nothing can help him now, Not friends or doctors.... flashbacks included, chap 3
1. Default Chapter

Just A Quick Hello  
  
A/N: I know S.E. Hinton intended this story to be set in the 1960s, but for the sake of the  
story's purpose...it now takes place in the early 1980s. Also...no one has died.  
  
  
  
  
  
There's really no one that I can blame for this. As much as I've tried, and believe me I have. Maybe it could be blamed on the media. Hell, I could blame just about anything I could think of, even myself. If I hadn't started that fight with the Soc, if he didn't have his blade, if the fucking hospital people hadn't have been so stupid. There's a lot of ifs in this. A whole lot of them...  
It's time for your three o'clock medications  
It's that busty blonde nurse again. The one that I would've had in my bed a few months ago.  
Instead now all I can do is struggle to sit up and accept the small paper cup she hands up.  
She watches me as I swallow the small pills. What...does she think I'm going to hide them? I don't know why they give me this crap. They told me nothing could be done. And another thing...I may be a hood, but I know I'm their fucking guinea pig.  
I mutter and sink back down onto the pillows. Pathetically, I don't even have the strength to sit up for more than a few minutes.  
I'll be back in twenty minutes to check on you  
Is that a promise or a threat? With nurses you can never tell. She leaves me alone again, ass swinging on her way out.  
Does she know she's doing it? Or does she enjoy torturing young, dying guys?  
You said it I muttered to myself in disbelief. Everyone else has always avoided the word.   
Dead, death, dying I whispered.  
Hey...if no one else will say it, I might as well. I know they won't say it either, at least not to my face. The doctors have said it. They tell me everyday. Something about me coming to terms with my reality or some shit like that. I can take anything, I'm tough. When you lived my lifestyle you had to be or you would end up dead somewhere. Now, instead of dying somewhere with glory. I have to die small and alone in my hospital bed. Did I also mention Im scared? Who would've thought that a stupid disease could scare me? It does though...more than anything has in all my life.  
I will never make it to my twentieth birthday. I will never get married and have kids or any of that other crap you're supposed to do.   
Because...like I've said, I'm dying. I want to tell you all about it. At least as much as I can. Nowadays, not even the doctors can give me an exact time. They said anywhere from a week or so to several months. If they can't save me the least they could do is tell me when I'm gonna die. I'm too tired for this now.  
  
  
  
Ok...can anyone guess what's wrong and who it is?  
I know...short, but that's what prologues are for.  
Fy


	2. And So It Begins

And So It Begins  
  
Like I said before, I'm gonna tell you everything. How I felt, how the gang felt, basically how the whole damned world felt. They told you how they felt too, fucking rioters and shit.  
Mr. Winston, we need to check your temperature  
This time its that nice black haired nurse. The one that reminds me of Mrs. Curtis. Like a mom...  
I open my mouth and allow her to slide the glass thermometer under my tongue. The urge to bite down on it passed a long time ago. She stands there and fills the silence with her voice for a minute or two  
101.4..very good, its gone down since yesterday  
She smiles like this is very good news, and I guess it is. I don't notice when I have fevers anymore unless they're really high.  
All right, I'll leave you alone to rest now  
She smiles and smooths out the bed sheets then left.  
  
Hey Dal  
I know this time it wasn't a nurse. They either call me Mr. Winston or don't call me anything at all.  
Hey Two Bit  
He walks over to the bed and drops something. I lean over and pick it up. It's a Playboy.  
Figured you'd want something to read he said with a smirk  
And you just had to get me this one?  
He nods.  
Seemed like the next best thing  
  
I took the magazine and stuck it behind my pillow.  
The other guys wanted to come down...but you know...work and school he says to me.  
Is it a school day?  
You lose track of time in here.  
Yeah, I went for a few hours but didn't think I was getting anything out of it today  
Really..what about that new gym teacher?  
The one with the...he makes a motion with his hands.  
Yeah, her  
Out sick  
  
Yeah..she is one fine piece of ass  
We talked a little more and then he had to go home and watch his little sister Jamie.  
  
For the sake of not sounding like a pansy, I'm glad the guys stop by a lot. They keep me updated about everything, and it's just nice to know that you have friends. Things have changed since I first moved here. That's enough talking about that though.  
I said I'd tell you the whole story, but I guess that fits in somewhere. All right, I'll tell you as much as I can before I croak.  
It's a joke people.  
  
  
*8 months earlier*  
  
  
Have a good nap Dally?  
I opened one eye and then hit Steve.  
What the hell was that for!  
Felt like it, and I did  
I sat up on the Curtis' couch.  
How long have I been asleep?  
Forever, Johnnycakes got laid Two Bit joked  
Johnny blushed dark red.  
Good for you kid I said  
Come on guys...I'm not like you...I want it to be something special...  
He's never said anything like this before. We all look at him with shocked expressions.  
I'm gonna go out for a smoke he said and walked outside  
Come on guys..quit teasing him about it Pony mumbled.  
He always sticks up for Johnny and vice versa  
But its fun Two Bit said  
The kids got a point...Johnny's the...sensitive type Steve remarked  
Was it just me or did Pony perk up a little at that?  
Ok, I won't tease him Two Bit said  
That's good Pony whispered  
As much Two Bit added  
I saw Soda break out in a grin and Steve just shook his head. Pony just sighed then smiled a little as Two Bit ruffled his hair. Then he scowled and tried to fix it.  
Speakin' of Johnny, I'm gonna go see how he's doing I said to no one really and went outside.  
  
Got another Johnny? I asked as he finished his cigarette.  
He nodded and held the pack out to me. I took one and lit it.  
Don't let the guys get to you, they don't mean nothin' by it  
  
He looks at me curiously to see if I'm going to say anything else, but that's all the good advice and kindness I can give. Even though Johnny is like a little brother to me, but he knows he shouldn't expect much.  
You don't think I...  
  
Like guys?  
What like gay? No. You and Pony seemed to almost have a thing for each other, but now he and that Noel chick seem pretty close  
We're just friends, I don't like him like that he said softly  
Hey look, its none of my business who you like, but I don't think you're gay  
  
He lit another cigarette. I looked down at our feet to see two other butts. They were both his and Johnny only chain smokes like that when he's nervous about something.  
Hey don't worry about it, the gang's not gonna abandon you or anything  
He doesn't say anything for a long time.   
Just thinking he mutters finally  
To my relief he doesn't light another.  
I'm going back in, you comin?  
Yeah sure  
We both went back in to find everyone sitting around watching tv.  
See, this is why he's great...here it is 1984 already and Mickey Mouse is still on Two Bit declared triumphantly  
Everyone else rolled their eyes. We're all too used to Two Bit's Mickey Mouse adoration speeches.  
Weren't you reading some book about 1984? Soda asked his younger brother  
Yeah, 1984 by George Orwell  
What'd it say bout good ole Steve asked him but kept his eyes to the tv.  
Yeah, Pony what's it about?  
You could see the curiousity sparked in Soda's eyes. He had to drop out to help support their family, so he's always interested in what Pony's reading and such. He must be interested all the time, because I don't think I've ever seen Pony without a book by him somewhere.  
It's about government control Pony said  
  
Now Two Bit looked interested.  
  
Pony told us the rest of the book.  
A/N its too early to remember plots.  
How many times have you read it? Johnny asked  
Pony replied with a small grin  
Big brother's watching you Steve said mockingly  
Pony frowned a little then suddenly smiled.  
Actually...he is...if I don't finish my english paper by the time Darry's home, he'll be pissed to hell.  
With that, he walked into the kitchen to finish it.  
Anyone else up for hunting a little action tonight? I asked  
I'm game Steve said  
Yeah, sounds like fun Two Bit said, not really paying attention.  
Ok, hey Matthews is there any more beer?  
Yeah, fridge  
I walked into the kitchen and got one of the beers we keep here. Darry doesn't care, I think he drinks a few himself.  
Whats the paper about? I asked Pony as I opened my beer  
He looked up and gave me an almost sheepish look  
  
  
  
  
That's the first chapter. For the sake of....ok I don't know what its for the sake of...I'm going slow. Sort of.  
Anyway, please tell me what you think.  
  
Fyre  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Falling Asleep

Falling Asleep  
  
  
That's how it all started. Hell, it hasn't even been a year yet. Everything was going perfectly normal until that afternoon.   
  
  
*flashback*  
  
I finished my beer and then leaned over Ponyboy.   
"None of that stuff's true now," I said  
"It was written back in 1949" he explained, never taking his eyes of the pages.  
"Yeah, that makes since, but that guy was completely wrong"  
"George Orwell"  
"Huh?"  
"He's the guy"  
"Damn kid, you know I could care less about who wrote your book"  
He shrugged.  
"Just thought you'd want to know"  
There was a pause and then I lightly shoved him in his chair.  
" You're all right you know kid"  
He grinned like I had just told him I loved him or something.  
"You're not so bad yourself" he told me  
"Are you being smart with me?" I asked him  
"No, just reading"  
I sighed a little.  
" Bye kid"  
"See you Dal" he said softly.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
I can remember that conversation like I just had it. The book he was reading was written over thirty years ago, and was completely wrong about everything. There's none of that big brother shit going on now.  
The door opened and this time a doctor came in.  
"Hello Mr. Winston, just looking in our AIDS patients"  
I want to ask how many AIDS patients are here but I'm too weak from my disease and the medication.   
Yeah, that George Orwell guy had no idea what the eighties would be like.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Anyone wanna go hunt some action?" Steve suddnely asked us.  
"Didn't someone all ready ask that?" Johnny asked softly  
"Knowing us..., Two Bit started.  
We all looked at him and waited for him to finish and when he didn't I started to come towards him slowly. He might be older, but I'm the one with the long record.  
"Of course someone did" he finished  
I slunk back to my seat. Works almost every time.  
" What kinda action are you talking about, Steve?" Soda asked his best friend.  
"The kind that lives on the other side of town" Steve said.  
"Sounds like a damned good time" Two Bit said  
"I'm in" I drawled  
No one waited for Johnny's answer because we were all ready pretty sure we knew what it would be.  
" As long as no cops show up I'm game" Soda added.  
He has to be careful not to get into really bad trouble, or else a social worker could split their family up. And as hard as I've seen Darry work for them to stay together I sure as hell hope that doesn't happen. I don't think it will though, maybe back in the sixties or something. Nowadays the entire definition of family is changing. That's enough talking about it though, I'm starting to give myself a headache.  
"Ok, you three want to head out now?" Steve asked  
"What 'bout me?"  
Did that fly on the wall just talk to us? No wait, that was Johnny.  
" What about you Johnnycakes?" Soda asked him  
"I'm in the room too, and don't say I'm just a kid"  
He directed that last part at Steve. Johnny is sixteen, but he looks fourteen. He knows it too.  
"You hate fights" I said to him  
"Who said there's gonna be a fight? Besides, if I stayed here I might as well be alone."  
" When did you get to be such a smar...." Steve mumbled  
" What about Pony, he's here" Soda interupted Steve.  
Johnny jerked his head towards the kitchen door.  
"You know what he's like when he's reading"  
" Ain't that the truth" someone mumbled  
" Ahh, come on guys, let him come along..not like anything big's gonna happen" Two Bit finally spoke up after a while.  
Famous last words I guess.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"How have you been feeling?" the doctor asked me.  
"Like shit." I mumbled  
" Now, I know this is difficult, but that attitiude won't help you in here"  
I want to tell him to go fuck himself. Don't talk to me about an attitude asshole. You're not the one with the disease with no cure that they barely know anything about. You're not that one that could die in the night.   
Instead I just glared at him with defiant eyes. That was really all I had stength for now.  
He got the message and didn't talk to me through the rest of the examination, except for the usual doctor questions like  
" Does this hurt?"  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Ok, you can come, but don't try to take on anyone too big yourself" Steve said to Johnny.  
Johnny nodded with a hint of a smile on his face.  
" You know Johnny, do you think he'd do that?" Two Bit asked Steve.  
Steve shrugged him off.  
" Just sayin' "  
" When're we going?" Soda the peacemaker asked.  
"Right now"  
"Go tell your brother we're going" I said to Soda  
"Yeah good idea, wouldn't want him to look up and one of us are here"  
"Look up? The kid nevere takes his nose out of a book" Steve muttered.  
Soda came back from the kitchen a few minutes later.  
"He says he'll see us later, and for us not to go get killed"  
" All right, now we can go" Steve announced.  
Two Bit whooped and ran out the door with the rest of us right beind him.  
" The West side, right Steve?" Sod asked  
" Where else?"  
Good point.  
We got to the West side and started walking around. Lokking for any kind of trouble we could find. That's how we East siders spend most of our time.  
Johnny started to wander off.  
"Johnny!" I called  
" I'm fine Dal"  
I let him go and he walked further away from us. I felt like I was calling a dog or something.  
We walked around a little more then started to head in the direction that Johnny had gone. None of us wre really worried that he was alone. If Johnny was in trouble he would just yell.  
" ....king faggot!"  
"That sure as hell don't sound like Johnny" Two Bit spoke up.  
We all kinda looked at each other and ran towards to sound of the voice.  
Johnny was being pinned to the ground by two very lrage West side guys who were surrounded by a few of their friends. They were hitting him and calling him a faggot and other things.  
"Get the hell offa him!" Steve yelled.  
One of them turned to us.  
"What, you guys his boyfriends or something?"  
I calmly walked over to him and then punched him.  
"Nope, just a friend"  
That was enough to start up the action we had come here looking for. Once those guys were off Johnny he got up and left for somewhere safer. We didn't mind, Johnny's in no condition for fighting when he's scared like that. He was scared too,I could see it in his eyes.  
"Ain' this fun" Two Bit said with a grin.  
" Looks like we found some action after all."  
It was a normal skin fight. Us beating the shit out of them for doing what they did to Johnny, and them trying to defend themselves.   
Out of nowhere came the silver glint of a blade and then it was gone. I felt a sharp twisting pain and then there the blade was again. Now it was covered in something red. Was that blood? I looked down at my shirt.  
My blood...no wonder I was hurting so bad.  
" Be tough Winston" I muttered to myself though gritted teeth. I could hear the sounds of running and the voices of the gang, but then I fell asleep.  
  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"It'll just make you sleep for a while" the doctor was saying to me.  
Before I could protest or even respond he stuck some needle in my arm.  
Damn, I didn't know I was this tired.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- of course it takes waking up at 5:30 in the morning for the inpsiration to write this fic.  
Please tell me what you think and leave your author name so I can go check out some of what you've written.  
  



End file.
